User talk:Zeta1127,89thLegion
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sins of a Solar Empire! Thanks for your edit to the Diplomacy page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adoption Great job on this wiki -- I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 00:37, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Color Scheme Hey Zeta, is the color scheme change your doing? I'm red/green color blind, and the new scheme is hard on the eyes. I'm also having trouble reading the dark blue links on the dark green background. Darvin3 03:50, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yes it is my doing, do you have a better idea? I mentioned what I have been doing in my Sins forum post. This should be more to your liking. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 03:58, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Just so long as it's not red and green, I'm fine. Maybe try inverting the text so it's white on black background? That would give us a red and black contrast, which is the game's official color scheme. -Darvin3 04:02, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Editing main page Is there a way I can get permission to edit the main page again? It seems to have been protected since the last time I edited it last month. --ThreeLeafIvy 10:53, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, it is protected from non-admin editing, a good practice to adopt so no one can make a mess of it. If you would like to become an admin, that would make it a lot easier, and if not I can change the protections settings. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 19:07, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure, I'd like to become an admin if you don't mind. I think it'd be good to have at least two active ones just in case. Though my actual editing work has slowed down considerably lately due to school... --ThreeLeafIvy 08:01, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't seem to work here I was editing the Galaxy Forge page and was trying to leave a notice about the giant spaces in the markup using but it doesn't seem to work. Example: blah blah blah. Zyke 01:36, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :The Clear template works wonders, problem solved. No include doesn't work like that, its for separating table and other types of code from items that aren't needed in the code. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 02:54, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Importing icons to the wiki... Any tips on the best way to import icons and needed ingame images to the wiki? There's always the printscreen / Paint / resize etc, but being an editor here for a while, you might know of a better method. Copyeditor523 20:11, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :It depends on what you want to do. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 21:17, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Just what I said: add icons. For instance, for the starbase abilities - none of the starbases have ability icons yet. Copyeditor523 01:49, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :::I never mess with icons much, so I don't know much about dealing with them. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 02:03, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Deleting a page (Never used a wiki before so I'm not sure how to go about this, but you have deletion rights) I propose deletion of the page "Category:Battle_Plans." due to bad categorization (shouldn't be a "Category", probably shouldn't be a standalone page either) and bad information (if you think the content is worth saving, it should probably go in the Tips & Tricks page). Copyeditor523 01:49, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :I will look into it. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 02:04, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :This page: http://sinsofasolarempire.wikia.com/wiki/Sex_without_commitment needs to be deleted. It’s the result of a vandal. Vrishnak92 (talk) 11:42, October 13, 2017 (UTC) <3 Alright for the most part the Advent are done, I don't want to touch the Capital Ships, Titans, or Corvettes till the Beta is done. However, as you know(I brung this up in a forum PM the Seeker Vessel and the Domina Subjugator's abilities are both missing their ability's image. Also, the Tech Trees could use some updating as well but I will get to that another time. I think my next endevour will be to work on the Advent Structures next. If there is anything specific you would like let me know. Cheers. LunaAscendant 16:53, April 26, 2012 (UTC) *One thing, links are created like this, Advent, and to change link text Temples of Communion. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 16:57, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Wail of the Sacrificed Wail of the Vanquished This page is incorrectly named it is Wail of the Sacrificed not Vanquished. Another Update Alright, the Advent Antimatter recharger had its name changed im not sure if it will stay but I have no reason to assume it wont. it is now called Temple of Renewal. Also I won't be messing with the Repair Platform until later in beta as currently it gives a shield regenaration bonus which could be a bug. But more than likely by the end of the day I will have all Advent structures I feel that are in need of an update finished. After that I will start working on the research tree. P.S: D-engine wont be touched either, as it should be recieving buffs these next few patches. LunaAscendant 21:51, April 28, 2012 (UTC) *I will deal with the antimatter recharger, I was wondering what the Temple of Renewal was. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 21:54, April 28, 2012 (UTC) **Alright sounds fine to me, also for the record thank you for helping with any grammar/technical errors I have made:p also how would I be able to obtain the ingame ability portraits? LunaAscendant 22:02, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ***Glad to help. I don't know, we'll have to think of something. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 22:07, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ****Alright, leave it to me I think i'll be able to get it for you. LunaAscendant 22:25, April 28, 2012 (UTC) *****I dealt with the Temple of Renewal, it'll show up under the old name in the search bar for awhile, but its been renamed and updated for the new name. It just needs an expansion, not a complete rewrite. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 22:19, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ******Usually I wont rewrite things that I find accurate. I was just going to give it a basic Overview/Tactics/Upgrades section. Also the Tooltips are on seeker vessel/Domina now<3 LunaAscendant 22:25, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah... While I appreciate the humor. Pirate Mercenaries Can we delete the photo in here permanently, keep the page as pirate merc is an ability in game now. Zoidberg Amongst Men This is also unneeded. *Problem solved, you will find those pages are much more relevant than the spam that was their before. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 03:34, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Construction Frigates Although not important they should be added to the template that has all the units in game on it. Assembly Drone I updated this page to seem more relevant and gave these abilities tooltips. And while the Assembly drone is not a built friagate it is still important to be aware of what it does aside from build things. Also im going to start working on the research trees for the Advent. I wont get them all done today. But over the course of a few days hopefully they will be finished. Harmony Tree Also im adding the icons to the Harmony Tree but they look funny is there any way around this? Look where Communal Labor is. Harmony Tree#PsiTech *I fixed it, doesn't need to be a thumb, like the images for the tree sections themselves. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 00:43, April 30, 2012 (UTC) **Alright thanks and how about moving construction drones into the actual ship templates? LunaAscendant 01:08, April 30, 2012 (UTC) **Alright this is putting me at a halt look on the harmony tree where the Wall of Faith upgrade should be its not putting a block for column for me to place the icon. Any idea why? LunaAscendant 01:36, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Fixed it weird bug. The Advent I saw you did some editing on the Advent page. What do you think of it im going to add more periodically. But I wanted people to be able to access all the Advents tech/structures/ships from one place so I made a new template. Also a suggestion was brought up to me by a friend. Instead of having a button that leads to the Factions page on the Main Page. Why not we devide the races up and put them in a more obvious spot such as a three giant pictures of the with the Races symbols that lead to their respective race pages(in other words Advent, TEC, Vasari). If I explained that poorly I can offer a visual example. LunaAscendant 03:51, April 30, 2012 (UTC) *I like it, though the heading in the template wasn't really needed, so I moved it to the page. There are other ways to make a template editable. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 04:05, April 30, 2012 (UTC) **Glad to see you enjoyed it I got bored with doing the tech trees so I wanted to take a break and do some lore stuff. Tomorrow ill get back to work on the tech tree. And after that the Advent will be finished aside from the Corvette/Titan/Capital Ships/D-engine/Repair Platform LunaAscendant 05:26, April 30, 2012 (UTC) **Concerning the edit in the change where you changed "weapons lab" to "Temple of Hostility" im going to revert this after you acknowledge this post. As it is not actually a Temple of Hostility its merely a weapons lab that is Planet Side:p LunaAscendant 15:00, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ***I noticed that, which is why I changed it back. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 20:44, April 30, 2012 (UTC) **Just updating you for some good news, all Advent Tech Trees now have images:). I will begin work on their pages soon enough. Also would it be possible to seperate the Trade Port pages. This is merely because of the fact that while the Vasari and TEC are similar. The Advents is completely different and has an ability to make it function as a Refinery. LunaAscendant 20:09, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ***I have been thinking the same thing on the Trade Port and probably the Refinery and the Matter Processor too. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 20:44, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ****Im also debating to take out the Cost(Credits/Metal/Crystal) from the tech trees as well. Merely because its redundant for should you look at the page. it will also allow me more room from a Loyalist/Rebel section.LunaAscendant 21:14, April 30, 2012 (UTC) *****Please name the upgrades that unlock abilities of the same name as I did in the Ascension branch of the Hostility Tree, its common practice for wikis to name pages of the same name as such. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 21:59, April 30, 2012 (UTC) *****I see I was slightly confused on what to do on that part. Thanks for the heads up. LunaAscendant 22:08, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ******Its best to name them like this, Name. I was actually not planning on having separate pages for upgrades that unlock things with the same name since the other page would be more descriptive. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 22:18, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ******I have an orderly way of doing things and these upgrade offer the ingame description of the abilities instead of the literal ones as when I do things I am very thorough. If you would want to change this that would be fine with me. But for the record the Hostility Tree is finished I can move onto the Security and understanding. LunaAscendant 22:22, April 30, 2012 (UTC) *******I am not quite sold on your "An upgrade in the Research Tree..." way of starting the upgrade articles, because wiki articles are generally started with the article name in bold somewhere near the start of the article as a lead in to the article, like I did in Steal Antimatter (upgrade) and Repair Platform (upgrade). Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 22:37, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ********It sounds fine to me I don't have a problem with changing it, but that is alot to change so if you would like to assist me that would be great;P LunaAscendant 23:06, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ********Im back, just a new idea to the ship template add range into it so we can add the ranges of the ships. would be useful. LunaAscendant 14:00, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Updated Progress So im just going to update on your on my curren activities, im going through the tech trees ive already done and adding the bolded names of all the techs at the beginning like you suggested. But for all these upgrades do you think I should add them to Category:Upgrades? Also may I add the Assembly Drone/Trade Drone to this template. Template:OrbitalStructures I just want permission before I proceed. LunaAscendant 16:19, May 3, 2012 (UTC) *Actually, I would make a category for each of the factions, like TEC Upgrades, Advent Upgrades, and Vasari Upgrades, then add any techs to their respective category would probably work best. I will deal with setting up those categories if you would like me to? I am not sure about the Constructors, Trade, and Refinery ships, I would almost put them in Ships, and their respective faction templates instead. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 20:09, May 3, 2012 (UTC) **Go ahead make the Catagories you would be best for it anyways:). Also as for the Orbitalstructures temple I think that was a mistype on my part I mean Template:Ships. LunaAscendant 00:11, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Well... I can no longer work on the tech tree pages as I no longer have access to a computer that can run the game. It would be greatly appreciated if maybe you could finish them, but if you cannot that is understandable i'll do my best to update everything else that I can. Im probably going to begin work on the TEC at the moment with formatting, but everything else I cannot do :/ LunaAscendant 01:19, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you - again - for fixing minor issues with my contributions.- MA4585159 09:17, May 21, 2012 (UTC) *Not a problem, its the space inside links, and capitalization inside links isn't need if its going to be the same thing (it out capitalizes), or even plural (put the "s" outside the link, its like the space inside links). Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 19:19, May 21, 2012 (UTC) It would be great if the faction pages had a Level 2 "Rebellion" header added with a few words about their respective Loyalist and Rebel factions. - MA4585159 16:06, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Vandal In Sights! Pooplord 5000, as he himself put it, is back as 203.104.11.12 and has again messed with Truce Amongst Rogues. - MA4585159 06:14, June 5, 2012 (UTC) *I have blocked him, and I might even block the account too since the name is rather offensive. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 06:49, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Traffic growth Hi Zeta. I'm Joe from Wikia's Community Development Team. I noticed that SOASE Wiki's traffic was up 240% last week over the previous week due to the release of Rebellion, so congrats! The reason I am here is to offer my help. In order to attract even more visitors and editors, and keep them coming back, I could provide services such as a custom background image, custom logo, improved home page layout, etc. If you are interested in receiving help, please leave a message on my talk page. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:19, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Zeta! Main page Just curious is it possible I can have access to editing the front page. Merely because I have a few ideas to help make it look more spiffy and organized. Anything you don't like I would not mind if it were to be reverted. Cheers LunaAscendant 00:10, June 21, 2012 (UTC) *I just made you an admin, so now you can edit the main page. I will make sure you don't break anything. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 00:47, June 21, 2012 (UTC) **Good stuff, I have an idea. But first I need an artist ima go scout the forums for one. I'll make other adjustments myself later. LunaAscendant 01:00, June 21, 2012 (UTC) There you go zeta the main page is edited. Tell me what you think im still drafting more ideas such as reorganizing the catagories a bit. And getting a new video for featured video. But thats the main feature I wanted finished (: Cheers LunaAscendant 03:35, June 22, 2012 (UTC) *Nice work! Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 06:08, June 22, 2012 (UTC) *http://desmond.imageshack.us/Himg72/scaled.php?server=72&filename=14213047.png&res=landing ~From Axxo LunaAscendant 00:05, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Question about brackets I've got a question: On the ability pages there are different values for effects, damage, range and so on. What do the different values stand for in square brackets, round brackets and without brackets? Drakonalpha (talk) 13:03, November 16, 2012 (UTC) *The values in the square brackets "[]" are the Rebellion version of the ability, while I am not sure about the other brackets. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 03:29, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Template help? Hi, im trying to make our own wiki based on a SoASE mod (Sins of a Galactic Empire), and since I lack the needed knowledge, ive been borrowing inspiration and code from this wiki (ive accredited this wiki where possible). Its only just started. But ive hit a small deadlock- id like to add the ship template to this wiki, but i cant for the life of me figure out how. Could you, or someone who knows how, please show me how to, or even better add it to our wiki? Its like two days old but id still like to start off on the right foot. Wiki address it http://sins-of-a-galactic-empire.wikia.com/wiki/ Cheers. Mick42 (talk) 22:10, December 19, 2012 (UTC) *That would depend on which ship template, looks like you have Template:Ship, do you need any of the other templates? Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 01:16, December 21, 2012 (UTC) **Yeah, i got help from the community wiki who linked me to the source... which im not sure on how to do myself. I just need the source for the structures and the TEC/Vasari/Advent ships/structures/tech trees at the bottom of the page. Itd help a lot. Mick42 (talk) 01:28, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ***The structure template is Template:OrbitalStructure, and the various faction templates are Template:TEC, Template:Vasari, and Template:Advent, just make a version like these for each faction, they use the same format but are specific to each faction. The ship and structure directory templates, from the bottom of such pages, are Template:Ships and Template:OrbitalStructures. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 01:47, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ****Yep, thanks, that worked brilliantly. But with 6 factions I think ill need to skip the all factions ships- itd make the page length ridiculous. Thanks for all your help, that should be all the templates we need. If i run into any further issues, ill contact you again.Mick42 (talk) 04:24, December 21, 2012 (UTC) What does "-300%" at the Flux Field Page mean? Which value does the needed antimatter drop to. In my humble opinion the value reaches zero by a decrease of 100%. When everything (100%) is taken away from something that is needed (e.g. 200), nothing stays left. That means 200 drops to 0. Thank's for your help. Drakonalpha (talk) 18:15, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Fanficcer out of Control - Admin Strike Needed Hello. On my passing visits through here I've noticed and prevented a User:SpartanHoplite attempting to insert his own fiction into the wiki (cf. pages Kol Battleship, Ankylon Titan and the new page Fan Fiction). Unfortunately as of yet the wiki lacks a coherent policy. However, based on commonly-accepted standards I believe his behavior to be unacceptable. I hereby defer the ban to the last editing admin. - MA4585159 (talk) Cleaning up the candidates for deletion Hello Zeta1127,89thLegion, There are some files and categories, and quite a number of pages that are marked for deletion. I have checked these pages and believe all of them should be deleted. Most of them have the reason for why they should be deleted in the edit summary or on the delete template. Would you be able to delete these pages? -- Seriously, just give this guy admin rights. - MA4585159 (talk) 15:23, December 29, 2014 (UTC) New page to add to the candidates for deletion Hello. I have been contributing to this wikia for a while, though often not while signed in. I'd like to bring to your attention this page, which was created March 17. I renamed it immediately, as the translation to English showed it had nothing to do with Sins. http://sinsofasolarempire.wikia.com/wiki/Delete_this_please This page should be added to the deletion candidates list. Thank you for your attention to this matter. Kdawgprime (talk) 08:57, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Need an Admin to Pass By (Sorry for the intermittent edit) Dear admins! The Candidates for Deletion category is swamped with a mix of advertising spam, fanfic and housekeeping deletions. Please drop by to add bans and unperson some pages. - MA4585159 (talk) 17:19, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Is This Wiki (Game?) Still Active? Hello, I've recently made some (hopefully) improvement edits (specifically, to Advent capital ships and their abilities), but after looking through some of the "recent changes" stats, I've gotten the impression that maybe this wiki isn't used much anymore? I'd like to know, if you know, whether this wiki still gets visitors? I.e., is there any point in me spending time on updating some of the wiki's more outdated pages, or is no one going to see them? :p I realize this is a wiki for a 10-year-old game, but then again, the game still gets support, and there's been a DLC not ''that ''long ago, leading me to believe the game is still played. Also, 4X / strategy games tend to have a different development paradigm than the mass-market genres (FPS etc.) -- instead of spamming new instalments in never-ending series every year or two, a strategy game being "continually developed" for years like this isn't so uncommon IMO. So I think it's not unreasonable to expect there would still be interest. On the other hand, I only ever play single-player, so I have no idea how many other players there still are (if any :p). Why I'm bothering you specifically: Wikia help says that only admins can see traffic stats (I certainly wasn't able to find any, aside from edit count stats, of which there are effectively none -- hence my wondering), and you're the most recently active admin according to Statistics. So, any idea you might have about continuing interest in the wiki / the game would be helpful, at least insofar as it'd help me see whether there's any point to editing here further. :p (Also, even if there is interest, I hope you'll understand that, the above notwithstanding, I can't promise any kind of "consistent" work in the future. I might be able to make edits from time to time, but this isn't meant to be an offer to take the wiki on as a "job". Besides, I don't know the game ''that ''thoroughly, anyway. :p) Thanks in advance for any insights Michael Misacek01 (talk) 06:33, October 21, 2018 (UTC)